The Creation
by darkshadow229
Summary: Prepare to see the unexpected...
1. The Program

The Creation

Well…. this is my new story. This first chapter's going to be in Courtney's POV because some of the story is about her. Enjoy!

I heard my loud alarm clock go off again. I stretched and yawned shortly after I woke up. My name is Courtney. I can't tell you my last name or anything else about me for that matter. I went to my laptop to see what "Jenna" was up to on a bright, warm day like this.

Who's Jenna? Well, let me explain. Once, I got this computer program that enables you to create people and modify them (hair, personality, location etc.). So I decided to create a few people and that's how Jenna got created. Jenna seemed to be the opposite of me in a few ways. Jenna had beige skin, lemon yellow hair, hunter green eyes. I had medium skin, bronze hair and light brown hairs. She was carefree and adventurous while I was strict and cautious. She lived near the beach while I was in my own personal location.

I looked at the time. 6:47 am. I groaned.

"Time for another day at school." I thought.

I rushed to my closet to choose some clothes. I wanted something practical and classy. I picked out a white blouse, a pair of navy pants and a pair of black ballet flats with stockings.

I didn't want to take the bus to school for a million reasons. Most of them included: No seats left, disgusting odor, Owen, breakdowns and her. Heather was the most popular girl at school along with being vice cheerleader but she was a total snob. So I think for a few minutes before running downstairs, my laptop in my bag and eat breakfast before running quickly outside to catch the bus.

As it turns out, I should have just walked or even better, not have gone at all. The moment I step on the bus, I'm stuck in the middle of everything. I finally sit down before seeing whom I am sitting next to.

I groan and say "Oh, not you."

Why did it have to be him? I'm talking about Justin. He's the school model and all the girls and women in the school faint at his feet when they see him. At least everyone except for me and Izzy. Justin the Model notices me and tries to flirt with me.

Justin uses one of the worst pick-up lines in the history of pick-up lines: "So, princess, are you going to a beauty contest tonight or is it just me and my attractive self?"

Did I forget to mention that Justin's mean, vain, selfish and manipulative? I guess so. I am so shocked that it takes me about 5 to 10 minutes to give a good comeback.

I grit my teeth and say "You self-envious pervert!"

So I punched him in the face then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine then moved to another seat. Luckily, it was Bridgette I was sitting next to. Bridgette's a great surfer and friend but she's also very clumsy. So Bridgette and I converse until the bus stops.

I didn't see Heather yet so I figured that was a good sign. I stepped off the bus and rushed inside. I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into **him.** Duncan is the school's resident delinquent. He has been in juvenile hall so many times that he hasn't even graduated yet let alone get a degree. He's also another flirt and most of the girls here go after him but he only wants me.

Now, Duncan and I- not a perfect match at least how I see it. He's a delinquent that does every crime you could possibly think of. I'm an A+ student who's going to a great university where I could become a lawyer. We don't go together. At all.

Meanwhile…

Jenna was going to go into the city. She wore her sea blue contacts, put on her golden yellow wig and put on a long-sleeved white shirt, demin jeans and court shoes. She didn't tell her parents that she was going out because as far as she knew, she didn't have any.


	2. The Foolishness

The Creation chapter 2

Jenna didn't go to school so she went into any city or town she could think of, wear a school uniform and pretend she was a student. That wasn't the plan today but for good measure, she put on a red blazer, white shirt, red skirt and a red and white striped with her ballet flats. She grabbed a magenta purse before dashing outside to see who she could fool.

Duncan tried to woo me again and like the other million times, he was unsuccessful. I walked away and decided to go to my first class: Algebra. I'm very good at it and I haven't ever gotten anything lower than a B- in Algebra. We had to revise for next week's exam. I wrote down all the notes needed before checking on Jenna. Luckily, I had her on an undetected mission: to fool anybody she could possibly find.

Jenna pretended to trip and got a few people talking to her. She tricked them into explaining that she was a young schoolgirl who was spending the holiday there. They bought it instantly. That was easy…. too easy.


	3. The Decision

The Creation chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't done this one in quite a while.**

**Benny: That's because you're busy and lazy.**

**So where am I going with this story? Honestly, I have no idea….but let's find out.**

* * *

I tried to stay awake in Chemistry but there is only so much you can learn about chemicals and elements before you fall asleep. Before I knew it, the bell had rung and my fellow classmates were leaving to go to their next class.

Mister Shelton, our current Chemistry teacher shouted after us "Remember, we'll be in the chemistry lab tomorrow!"

I say current because my classmates had managed to scare away the last four and we're not even halfway through the month. I find that sad but there's not much I could do despite my leadership skills. I tried to act as a substitute teacher once and it didn't turn out well. Let's just say that I learned that mixing sodium hydroxide and hydrogen peroxide together near people's hair is never a good thing.

Duncan passed by and whispered in my ear "See you tomorrow, princess. Maybe we'll have some alone time together." before he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

Yeah, Duncan's in my Chemistry class. I was surprised too when I found out because he apparently can't even pass Biology. But I'm stuck with him until the beginning of the summer which is a few weeks away.

I think that Jenna's jealous, bisexual therapist was right. God or what deity that's up there does hate me. They must because I'm Duncan's partner in the chemistry lab.

Anyway, I should probably check on the program. I left the classroom and went to a small, secluded spot where nobody would be able to find me. Not even Duncan or Gwen, the Goth loner. I took out my laptop and started up the program. What was I going to do next? Incite a riot? Seduce another rich guy? Or I could do something simple, like changing the hormones in the air…

I decided to activate Jenna. I haven't done a riot in a while so I don't know how I'm going to start this one. But then I saw this 30-something man in a suit and tie, walking down the street.

Jenna stopped and looked at him with a smirk on her face. She then headed towards him. The man stopped to look at the girl who approached him. He was surprised to see this strange girl in a uniform just looking at him.

Jenna smiled at him sweetly and asked "Excuse me, do you know where Figueroa Street is?"

The businessman answered "Sure. Go two blocks down and make a right."

Jenna nodded and said "Thank you." before she walked away from the businessman and went towards Figueroa Street.

Jenna dialed 911 on her cell phone and said in a sad voice "Hello. Is this 911? I was assaulted by a 32-year-old man with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket and pants with a white shirt and striped tie. I just managed to get away. I'm on the corner of Figueroa Street and Lomita Boulevard. Please hurry." before she hung up.

Jenna took off her blazer before she unbuttoned her blouse and loosened the tie. She tore the skirt and started to fake cry. This attracted a lot of attention from people. Soon, the police showed up and she told them her lie of what happened. The police sent a warrant for the man's arrest and they caught him. He struggled in the police's grip, pleading that he did nothing wrong but he was ignored.

Meanwhile, I was being watched by Duncan. Thankfully, he had no idea what was going on. But he was still going to bother me just because he could. I might as well let him. Besides, better him than Justin or Heather the witch.

Duncan tried to look over my shoulder as usual but he was unsuccessful. He smirked at me before he put his arm over my shoulder. I honestly did not care what he wanted to do. But I could not have my perfect reputation be ruined by a future convict.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Justin showed up. He is just what I needed to deal with, especially now. I was stuck with a jerk and a delinquent. I have no choice but to choose between one of the two evils. I can't believe I'm about to do this…

* * *

**That concludes chapter 3! Yes, folks, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! Brings more suspense that way.**

**Benny: So who does she choose? I'm betting 5 bucks on Justin.**

**I'm not telling! So review, everybody!**


End file.
